1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic connector, particularly to electronic connector having two inserting interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) plug should be inserted into a corresponding socket in a particular orientation, for the purpose of ensuring an inserting interface of the plug and a contact interface in the socket can make contact. If the user does not check the inserting direction and inserts wrongly, the USB plug will not successfully be inserted and may cause damage to the plug and the socket. Since the design of the plug and the socket has this limitation on insertion orientation, a universal connectability between the plug and the socket is needed.